Maizono Otodashi
Maizono Otodashi (AKA Tesla) is a Heroine-in-training born from Kyoto, Japan and also a orphan. She is also a student from a school which is located in France. She is also the niece of Taichi Kirigiri daughter of Jin Kirigiri AKA The Peace-Slaver Appearance She has a childish appearance with light green hair that is mostly covered with a white hat with pink outlines that barely appear despite her hat being big.She had green/yellow eyes that are round with black eyebrows and has 2 scrunchies that tie her hairs up making a twin-tail. She wears a white jacket with pink trimmings and rolls her sleeves up despite being only a kid in a school that was meant for people over 15 years old. She wears a pink and purple skirt with grey trimmings being followed by purple feathers. She wears white leggings and brown shoes that cover her skin. When she is in her suit, she changes her hair to make it more slimmer and skinnier and has a light blue headband with 2 head accessories that cover and tie her hair. She covers her body and most of her face with a tight suit that is mostly white with black and blue trimmings and circular black bumps with gold trimmings. Her eye color also changes to become more yellow than green Personality Maizono has a kind and cute personality. She always thinks of people as her friends despite the fact that no one talks to her because they think of her as a villainess when she is wearing her suit in training. She is always shy though when she is around people which is hard for her to talk to people who want to talk to her because she will just ignore them and cover her face with her hat. In battle, Maizono's personality remains the same except now her kindness and cuteness barely shows up making it more hard to talk to people when she is fighting and/or training for a test or exam. She also now has a serious look for some tests and exams even though her shyness can sometimes get in the way and make it more hard to do a test or the exam. History When Maizono was only a baby, she was abandoned by her parents that she never knew about and was sent to the orphanage to live there for the rest of her life. When she grew up, she began to become more cute and kind to the kids in the orphanage and then started to talk to them but when she found her powers months later, people started to get away from her because they thought of her as a villainess. When she was 8 years old, she was then adopted by her aunt, Taichi Kirigiri who doesn't have any powers at all. She taught her how to control her powers and she kept on doing it again and again for 4 years until she was 12 years old. Before she and her aunt moved to France, Taichi gave Maizono the chance to do the Entrance Exam and she passed so she could enter the school in France and become a student. Power and Abilities Quirk Tesla Coil - Tesla Coil is a Quirk that is used by her. This Quirk allows her to use the power to control lightning by generating it from her hair and using them to shoot lightning and even generate more thunder so she can use it on her hands and feet as well. The circular black bumps on her suit can also be used to store thunder and lightning so she can use it later on when she's in a terrible situation. Weakness When she uses to much lightning, she electrocutes herself making her temporarily paralyzed for about 15 to 30 minutes. When it's raining and she generates lightning, she gets electrocuted and wet which makes her hair all fuzzy which makes her electrocute herself when she uses it again for training, tests, and exams. Abilities Martial Arts She is a expert when it comes to fighting with her fists and feet she does various punches like uppercuts, hammer fists, karate chops, and is also good at kicking like, roundhouse kicks, corkscrew kicks, and powerful dive kicks. Equipment Electro-Suit - Maizono's tight suit has the ability to store lightning inside the suit so she can use the lightning whenever or wherever she wants but it has a limit of 8 Bulbs which act as capacitors so storing more than 8 will mean that the suit will deactivate and all the lightning stored inside the bulbs will run wild. Trivia Character is based on Elize Lutus in her School outfit from Tales of Xillia but the hero costume is based on a anime character's suit. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Females Category:Vidle